bastionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cael Hammer
The is one of the Weapons in the game Bastion. Description "Heavy-duty hammers such as these constructed Caelondia's famous Rippling Walls, and protected from elements and foes alike." The first melee weapon in the game, found early on the Rippling Walls. Appropriate, as the Cael Hammer was the primary tool of the Masons who constructed the Walls. Rucks refers to the hammer as The Kid's "lifelong friend". This is later explained during The Kid's Who Knows Where, explaining that he did two shifts of work on the Rippling Walls, a supposedly unprecedented occurence. Well balanced and good for just about any situation. Deals more damage while the user is stationary. Upgraded with Something Heavy. Upgrades Column 1: *Sledge Head (+50% Damage) *Extended Grip (Adds Focus Attack: Charges the attack while you block. Very powerful overhead swing if you attack out of the block) *Alloy Shaft (+50% Damage) *Checkered Face (Attacks Ignore Armor) *Cael Engravings (+75% Damage) Column 2: *Battle Head (+10% Critical Hit Chance) *Reverse Grip (Uppercut Attacks Cause Knockback) *Craftsman Shaft (+100% Critical Hit Damage) *Bell Face (Overhead Strikes Can Stun) *Ura Engravings (+25% Critical Hit Chance, +150% Critical Hit Damage﻿ First upgrade: "Kid's lifelong friend's lookin' fit to keep on fightin'." Secret Skills *'Whirl Wind:' **'A furious spinning strike that can damage multiple foes. **"Originally developed by the City Masons' wrecking teams."'' *'''Stunning Wallop: **A crushing attack that stuns any foe unlucky enough to get in the way. **''"The heaviest stonework on the Rippling Walls needed to be lodged in place with this move."'' Proving Grounds "The City's unwanted things all met their end in the Yard. Folks'd file up t' do their time here, smashin' things to bits." The Scrap Yard is one of the few Proving Grounds that is not directly linked to a Caelondian Corps, but rather civilian life. Caels volunteered to clear the accumulated garbage in exchange for pay. You must destroy 100 items as fast as you can. *'Third Place' **Prize: Something Heavy *Second Place: 40 seconds **Prize: Something Wrong *First Place: 27 seconds or less **Prize: Stunning Wallop Strategy Use Evasive Roll to take out groups of wooden or small items quickly. Increasing hammer damage will help you destroy larger objects without relying on Overhead attacks. Weapon Pick Lines If you pick the Cael Hammer with the following weapon, Rucks will you tell you this line : *Fang Repeater : A repeater goes with a hammer better than a box of nails. *Breaker's Bow : Ain't much Kid can't handle with Hammer and Bow in hand. *War Machete :'' Kid's ready to slice them up and to pound them to bits if they get in his way.'' *Scrap Musket : Kid's about to get real personal with hammer and musket in hand. *Dueling Pistols : A pair of Slinger's pistols is just the ticket if the hammer's too slow. *Brusher's Pike : Can't decide between a hammer and a Brusher's pike? Take both. *Army Carbine : A hammer and an Army Carbine. When I was a fighting man, I used the very same. *Fire Bellows : Got a feeling those tools ain't only for the old forge. *Galleon Mortar : With that mortar and a hammer, he's like a one-man demolition squad. *Calamity Cannon : The power of the Calamity ain't well understood, but a hammer sure is. See Also *Weapons ru:Цейлский молот Category:Weapons